Peligrosa Ambicion
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [CamusDM, AU]Con ayuda de Afrodita, DM debe encontrar a Camus, ya que todo parece indicar que alguien de su propia familia quiere matarlo. Durante su busqueda tendra tiempo de sobra para arrepentirse x no decirle a tiempo cuanto le gustaba...


vi una imagen muy linda de la pareja y decidi escribir este fic.

no se que les parezca la idea, pero si alguien kiere apoyarme me sera de mucha ayuda n.n

**SECUESTRO**

**Reflejo**

La familia se encontraba reunida en la sala, todos en círculo, con las miradas fijas sobre un hombre de piel atezada y cabellos cortos, azules, que sostenía un cigarrillo encendido. Cuando este quedó demasiado pequeño como para caber entre sus dedos y los labios, decidió apagarlo en el cenicero que uno de los criados le había puesto enfrente, junto con un ventilador y esencia aromática para disfrazar el olor a tabaco.

-"Nunca había estado en un sitio como este"- Comentó acomodándose plácidamente en el sillón, donde llevaba varios minutos sentado. Un peliaguamarina que estaba a su lado se llevó una mano a la frente y deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara enseguida. Las personas de alta cuna que los rodeaban le hicieron un gesto sin importancia, menos una mujer pelirroja:

-"Se ve."- Dijo con desdén.

-"Silencio, Marín."- Reprendió un rubio de cabellos rizados, a quien otro peliazul de apariencia mayor que la suya, le sostenía la mano con afecto. Como respuesta, la amonestada se cruzó de brazos con indignación, haciendo otro gesto despreciativo. -"Bien, señor... ¿Cuál me dijo que era su nombre?"

-"Me llaman '_Death Mask_'..."- El muchacho a su lado le propinó un codazo.

-"Te preguntó tu nombre, no tu apodo. Civilízate."- Reprendió.

-"Afrodita, no me armes un show aquí"- Protestó el italiano. El ofendido abrió la boca para emitir un reclamo, cuando un carraspeo por parte de otro rubio, llamó su atención.

-"Creo que Milo quería indicarle que comenzara con su relato"

-"Justamente. Gracias, Hyoga."

-"Pues... yo preferiría que ustedes me hicieran las preguntas; aunque si les puedo ser sincero, a mi Camus me dijo que había perdido la memoria y que no sabia quien era. Nos dijo su nombre, y sin embargo, desconocíamos su identidad hasta hace poco, cuando llevamos una fotografía suya a la policía y nos dijeron que ese mismo muchacho estaba desaparecido desde hace meses aquí, en Francia. El resto, ustedes lo conocen."- Explicó el peliazul.

A pesar de la seriedad en su semblante, Afrodita sabía que ocultaba una emoción, que si se atrevía a cuestionar, el italiano iba a negar.

-"Lo que no entiendo, es porque él diría tal cosa"- Comentó en forma pensativa un moreno de cabello castaño, que era esposo de Marín.

-"Buena pregunta, Aioria."- Dijo Milo, en el mismo tono que el mencionado había usado. -"Creo que por ahí deberíamos iniciar. Death Mask¿cómo fue que conociste a Camus?"

-"Con todo el respeto que me mereces por ser primo de mi prometido, yo creo que es un dato irrelevante."- Interrumpió Hyoga.

-"No del todo. ¿Tú que opinas Saga?"

-"Yo también pienso que es importante saberlo, porque ni siquiera nos percatamos si él desapareció por su cuenta al irse de aquí, o si alguien se lo llevó. Quizá estaba huyendo..."- Aún no había terminado de hablar, cuando un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en el corredor. El que había hablado, su novio y el prometido del muchacho ausente, se levantaron para ver que era lo que había causado tremendo escándalo. Los que permanecieron sentados en la sala, tan sólo alcanzaron a escuchar la voz de una de las sirvientas disculpando su torpeza y excusándose porque le había faltado el equilibrio, y como consecuencia, había tirado al piso las tazas, la cafetera y la tetera. Lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar, fue a Milo preguntando con voz serena, si estaba segura de no haberse quemado con el agua caliente.

Cuando los tres volvieron a ocupar sus lugares en la cómoda sala, Death Mask se aclaró la garganta

-"Si la memoria no me falla, yo conocí a Camus hace como... seis meses, en Italia..."

**-v-Y. Flash Back .Y-v-**

El semáforo marcó el alto para todos los automovilistas, dándole señal a un hombre de torso desnudo, pantalones sucios y rasgados, a que se parara en medio de la calle y ofreciera su espectáculo haciendo malabares con bastones encendidos que aventaba al aire, cachaba con una mano, o que se metía a la boca.

Al terminar su acto, según el tiempo calculado, pasó entre los autos esperando el pago a lo que acababa de hacer.

-"Esta gente cada día es más tacaña..."- Dijo entre dientes, parándose en la banqueta a contar las monedas. Un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro se le acercó y le mostró la mano

-"Por lo menos ya saqué para comer"

-"Aún debes lo del alquiler, Seiya."- Comentó el peliazul guardándose las monedas en el bolsillo y mirando el semáforo por si este, ya había cambiado.

-"El estómago es primero, compañero."

-"Si, claro. Cuando Casius quiera correrte no vengas a pedir mi ayuda, porque conste que te lo advertí. Sobre aviso no hay engaño."

Cumplieron todo el día con la misma rutina, con aquél trabajo que les daba lo poco con lo que podían sustentar los gastos del sitio donde pasaban la noche, y su alimento. Mientras Death Mask hacia sus acrobacias, Seiya limpiaba los parabrisas.

Faltaban pocas horas para que la noche cubriera con su manto la ciudad, cuando las nubes cobijaron por completo el cielo y dejaron caer sobre sus habitantes, una ligera llovizna. Para entonces, el italiano se encontraba contando su dinero juntos con sus compañeros

-"¡Soy alérgico al agua!"- Exclamó el castaño limpiador, antes de emprender la carrera al lugar donde vivían.

-"Un poco de lluvia no le hace daño a nadie..."- Comentó un pelinegro con acento peninsular.

-"Ya lo conoces, le gusta hacer escándalo por todo."- Dijo el peliazul.

Pocos minutos después, ambos, en compañía de otros jóvenes, emprendieron la marcha a su barrio.

El agua aún no arreciaba, pero caía sobre sus cabezas. La noche estaba cerca y las calles iluminadas, tenuemente, por las luces de las lámparas del parque, en los postes de las esquinas, o colándose por alguna ventana sin cortinas.

Iban pasando por una de las calles más desabitadas de la ciudad, cuando alcanzaron a escuchar un ruido en el callejón. Parecían ser cajas rompiéndose, algo o alguien tirando los contenedores de basura, y risas burlonas.

-"Creo que es la banda de Hagen"- Comentó uno del grupo, de cabello castaño claro. Todos detuvieron el paso.

-"Si Jabu tiene la razón, lo mejor será darles una lección por entrar en nuestros territorios"- Decía otro golpeándose la palma de la mano, con el puño.

-"Tranquilo, Shura. Pueden ser un gato y un perro peleándose"- Habló un pelililá.

-"Pues yo no pienso quedarme con la duda. ¿Qué opinas tú, DM?"- Todos miraron al peliazul, quien parecía ser el líder. Este sacó una navaja que guardaba en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón, dispuesto a dar batalla a los invasores.

Era típico que existiera algún tipo de enfrentamiento entre ambas bandas, más cuando una de ellas no respetaba los previos 'acuerdos', impuestos por los líderes anteriores: Shion, llamado el patriarca, y Odin, mejor conocido como Dios guerrero.

A Hagen le encantaba buscarse pleitos, y la verdad, al peliazul le complacía ponerlo en su lugar.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del callejón, el moreno supo que ellos no habían entrado en 'sus dominios', sólo por molestarlo a él, si no porque iban en pos de alguien más…

-"¡Dale mas fuerte!"

-"Oblígalo a respetarte!"

-"¡Que aprenda lo que es bueno!"- Eran algunas de las exclamaciones que alcanzaba a escuchar, y lo que sus ojos distinguían era al grupo, en circulo, al rededor de su líder y de algo… o alguien…

¡Era un alguien!… Podía oírlo pidiendo que se detuvieran, incluso quejarse. Él podría ser la peor escoria del planeta si se lo propusiera; pero aprovecharse de alguien, en su sano juicio no lo haría.

-"¡HAGEN!"- Gritó el peliazul. La banda enemiga exclamó un 'uy' más en tono de burla que de temor. El rubio dejó su entretenimiento para acercársele y mirarle a la cara con la misma expresión desafiante que usaba sólo con él.

-"¿Qué se te...?"- Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a burlarse. Death Mask estaba tan furioso, que sin preliminares, lo acorraló contra la pared, con el cuchillo amenazando por cercenarle el cuello.

-"Lárgate... y no vuelvas por aquí si no quieres hacerle honor a mi nombre..."- El oji azul permaneció aún acorralado, pensando en lo que le costaría demostrar miedo frente a sus partidarios. Viendo el moreno que sus palabras no causaban impacto en él, le hizo un rasguño en la mejilla zurda. Preocupado de que hablara enserio, el rubio se deshizo de su agarre y se abrió paso entre la banda de Death Mask, para huir, siendo seguido por sus secuaces.

-"¡Vamos tras ellos!"- Exclamó Shura, y comenzó a correr para ahuyentarlos más, con sus compañeros tras de él, todos, menos su líder.

El peliazul tenía la vista fija en el muchacho que se encontraba sentado en el piso, quizá más herido de lo que se imaginaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia él; mas el otro retrocedía, o lo intentaba, siendo ayudado por sus cuatro extremidades.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Le preguntó sereno, mostrando, sin querer, la mano con la navaja.

-"No me hagas daño..."- Respondió con voz trémula, teniendo la inútil intención de romper el muro con su espalda para huir.

-"No temas. Quiero ayudarte"- Dijo el italiano arrojando a un lado el arma blanca. Se acercó un tanto más, hasta que la escasa luz de la calle alumbró su cara y la del muchacho: su rostro marfilado, bajo manchas de mugre y tierra mezcladas, raspones carmesí, y adornado por perladas partículas, que se mostraba entristecido y turbado. Disminuyó aún más la distancia con ese muchacho que retrocedió lleno de pavor. -"Tranquilo"- Estiró la mano hasta tocar el flequillo taheño, húmedo y grasoso, descubriendo la parte en su rostro que no podía ver. –"Soy... bueno... la gente... mis amigos me llaman Death Mask."- Comenzó a quitarse lo que le cubría el pecho, dejándolo otra vez desnudo, mientras el otro aún le contemplaba fuera de razón

-"... Por... favor..."- Musitó desvaneciéndose, tocando con su frente el torso de su '_salvador_'.

**-v-Y. End Of Flash Back .Y-v-**

El italiano tomó un respiro. Recordar aquello le causaba cierto molestar.

-"Lo cargué en mis brazos y me lo llevé al sitio donde la banda y yo nos reunimos..."

-"Si, es un lugar pobre; pero muy acogedor."- Agregó Afrodita.

-"Y la renta no es muy cara. Es una ayuda para nosotros porque no vivimos en la calle."- Finalizó el peliazul.

Sus oyentes no tenían mueca definida en su rostro. La mayoría expresaba tristeza, la única mujer presente desagrado, y el novio del desaparecido se mantenía pensativo, con el codo sobre el brazo del sillón y los dedos sobre la sien.

-"La pregunta es ¿Por qué estaba ahí?"- Inquirió Aioria frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"¿Creen que esos tipos se lo llevaran?"

-"Lo dudo, señor Saga."- Respondió el peliaguamarina con bastante propiedad –"Los conozco, y ellos hubieran pedido un rescate."

-"Yo sigo pensando que lo que le hizo huir de aquí, tiene mucho que ver con que también desapareciera en Italia"- Comentó Milo con un gesto entre serio y dolido.

En aquél momento sonó el teléfono, la sirvienta en la cocina respondió y llevó el mensaje a sus amos.

-"Era el doctor Becker... Dice que el señor Dohko se encuentra muy grave y que es posible que no pase de esta tarde"

-"¡Lo que nos faltaba!"- Exclamó Milo, levantando los brazos al cielo. Su novio le envolvió entre sus extremidades, tratando de trasmitirle la paz que ya no tenía.

-"Tranquilo. Camus aparecerá y tu tío saldrá del hospital. No importa que todo se vea negro, siempre hay una luz a final del camino."- Y depositó un beso en su frente.

-"Tienes razón. Gracias."- Respondió intentando mostrarse sereno y brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

-"Bien. Tenemos que irnos. Marín, Hyoga y yo nos vamos al hospital. Saga, quédate con Milo, en su estado no es bueno que vaya..."- El último nombrado se puso en pie, intentando emitir una réplica que seria impedida

-"Pero..."

-"Aioria tiene razón. No has estado con buena salud estos días..."

-"De acuerdo, me quedo."- Pero más por los motivos dados por su pareja, le interesaba sostener una charla privada con el italiano.

Cuando los tres partieron hacia el hospital, y mientras Saga convencía a su novio para que comiera algo, Death Mask decidió ir a la habitación que le fue designada en la mansión y tenderse boca arriba en la cama, para pensar en él...

Se sentía culpable. De no haberle tratado tan mal aquella noche, Camus no hubiera salido corriendo y aquél auto no se lo abría llevado...

-"Ya que importa"- Murmuró en un suspiro.

Aún podía verlo en su mente dormir por primera vez, en su habitación, en su propia cama.

**-v-Y. Flash Back .Y-v-**

Él comenzó a ser un vago al huir de su casa. Se encontraba solo, perdido en medio de la lluvia y en una ciudad que no conocía a la perfección. Fue Shion el que le ofreció quedarse en aquél lugar y le enseñó a sobrevivir en las calles, cuando lo salvó de la banda de Odín

Si. Aquél muchacho que cargaba en sus brazos le recordaba a sí mismo, hace más de diez años.

-"¿Cariño, estás bien¿Quién es?"- Le preguntó un peliaguamarina, cuando llegó al lugar en el que vivía.

-"No lo sé. Los muchachos y yo lo encontramos en un callejón, -abre la puerta-, la banda de Hagen lo estaba fastidiando."- Explicaba introduciendo al pelirrojo inconsciente en su propia habitación.

-"Esta muy golpeado"- Dijo con lastima.

-"Si... No estoy seguro de lo que le habrán hecho; pero parece ser que nada bueno..."- Dejó al chico en la cama y se sentó a su lado, intentando quitarle la ropa mojada para ponerle algo suyo, seco. –"¿Podrías ayudarme a curarlo? Tienes mejores dotes para la enfermería que yo"

-"¡Por supuesto, bombón! Traeré mis cosas."- Al quedarse solo, el peliazul observó al muchacho con detenimiento, con mucha compasión. Por sus rasgos, no aparentaba pertenecer a su mismo mundo, si no todo lo contrario: se veía exánime, delicado, ni siquiera parecía ser italiano.

Tocó su frente, descubriéndola, retirando con los dedos las hebras de fuego que la ocultaban. Deslizó la mano por la mejilla enlodada y se preguntó cual seria la tonalidad en su piel, sin todo ese barro.

-"¿Quién lo diría? Death Mask enternecido"- Se burló Afrodita. El moreno retiró la extremidad con rapidez, como si tocara fuego. Se levantó de la cama con una expresión fría y dijo en el mismo tono:

-"Mejor será que te calles y lo cures... ¡Ah!... Ni una palabra de esto a los otros ¿Capisci?"- Una gota de sudor corrió por la mejilla del otro.

-"S-si, lo que tú digas."- Y se dispuso a atender al muchacho, en tanto el peliazul se cruzaba de brazos y le observaba.

**-v-Y. End Of Flash B****ack .Y-v-**

-"¡Ahg!… ¡Soy un idiota!"- Exclamó el mediterráneo cubriéndose la cara con la almohada, ocultado, de aquella forma, el reciente matiz en sus prominencias.

Tres golpes en la puerta, de quedo volumen, pidieron el acceso a su cuarto. Aventó la almohada a un lado y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el primo de Camus y a Afrodita en el pasillo.

-"DM, Milo quiere hablar contigo..."- El peliaguamarina no le dio tiempo a responder, cuando lo introdujo en la habitación y le obligó a sentarse en la cama

-"¡Oye!"

-"Siento las medidas; pero se trata de un asunto muy importante... y... secreto..."- Comentó en voz baja el rubio.

El peliazul arqueó una ceja, preguntándose mentalmente por el extraño comportamiento de aquél individuo.

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_

Agradecimiento especial a Drika Yurika, quien me ayudó a armar la historia oxo


End file.
